


The Little Wolf

by ShadowDweller



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDweller/pseuds/ShadowDweller
Summary: Join Luna on her adventure through Thedas as she struggles to control her abilities, save the world, and save Solas from himself.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up chained and afraid. She has to figure out what happened before it's to late.

Darkness, I was floating in a dark abyss. I feel so cold yet so warm. What's happening? What's going on? I remember flashes of green and being chased by spider-like things. And a woman, called to me she reached her hand towards me and grabbed my hand and then nothing. I can't remember anything else, who was that women? What was chasing me? Why were they chasing me? I just laid there in the abyss while questions flittered through my mind before I finally blanked out once more.

I opened my eyes slowly as I began to regain consciousness. I blinked away the blurriness from my eyes before I began to look around slowly. I look and see soldiers surrounding me, they glared at me hard with hate burning in their eyes. I flinched slightly at the hateful aura in the room. I moved to stand when I feel myself being restricted to the chair, I was sitting in. I look down to see my hands and feet chained to the floor. I growled lowly under my breath; I was starting to get angry. I had been chained once long ago and I wouldn't be so any longer. I started to pull at my chains when suddenly, my left hand began to glow and crackle as a green light shone from it. I felt as pain shot through my hand, tolerable but painful.

I look at it in fear, as I felt my ears twitch under the hooded cloak, I was wearing. My ears twitched nervously as I stared at my hand as my tail moved slightly behind me. I started at it for a bit longer before I shifted my gaze toward the soldiers who looked at me with fear clouding their gaze and weapons drawn. I was about to ask them what was going on when suddenly a woman with short black hair and amour that had an eye on it burst through the door in anger with another woman with shoulder length reddish hair behind her.

The soldiers around me promptly sheathed their weapons and stepped back as both women began to circle me. I stayed still as I kept my tails close to me, so they didn't step on it. I watched them cautiously as they circled me ready for anything, they would try. Finally, they ceased their circling around me as they stood in front of me. I started up at them expectantly, as their started at my black eyes with red irises. They had a look of shock on their face as they look at my eyes while their eyes held bits of fear before they both went back to stock expressions. The black-haired woman began to walk around me once more. I stayed deathly still as she circled my again. She had a dangerous glint in her eyes, and I wasn't about to die yet.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Expect for you." She said suspiciously as she came around and stood in front of me once more.

I stayed silent as I watched her. Regardless I couldn't answer her question. She had no reason not to kill me. She and everyone else probably already blamed me anyways so it didn't matter. I watched as her face grew a bit angrier at my lack of response before, she grabbed my hand as it flashed and crackled green again.

"Explain this." She said as she narrowed her eyes in a threating manner.

"I can't." I said with a monotone voice and a blank expression.

"What do you mean you can't?" She said angrily.

"I can't." I said once more as I stared into her eyes.

"You lie!" She screamed loudly into my face, before I growled lowly in anger barley enough for her to hear it.

"Cassandra, that enough! We need her!" The red head exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked monotone.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" The red head asked.

"I was running, some type of creature was chasing me. And then a woman reached out her hand to me."

"A woman?"

"Yes, a woman." I repeated as I started into their eyes. The Cassandra began to push the red head back toward the door.

"Go the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Cassandra said before she came over and unchained me. I look at her as she unchained me before she wrapped my hands up in rope.

"What did happen?"

"It will be easier to show you." She said grimly. Before she stood up and walked towards the open door. I looked around carefully as I slowly made my way outside. My eyes flinched at the sudden light before they adjusted quickly. I shifted my eyes up to the sky to see a large green mass filling the sky. I looked at it before shifting my attention back towards Cassandra expectantly.

"We call it "The Breach". It's a massive rift into the world of demons. It grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion caused this?" I asked skeptically.

"Not normally but this one did. Unless we act. The breach may grow until it swallows the world." 

I looked at her skeptical for a moment as I looked back up at the breach. Suddenly the breach let out a loud crackle as what looked like lightning surrounded it. My hand lit up simultaneously as I grunted out my pain and pulling my hand back against my chest trying to seek relief from the pain.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"I'll help." I said monotone as the pain started to dim. I slowly removed my arm away from chest as I wrung as best I could with my hands still bound, trying to get rid of the pain. Cassandra quickly grabbed my shoulder and began to drag me

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinina, head of the chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the breach is sealed. There will be a trail. I can promise no more. Come it is not far." Cassandra said, as we walked on a path toward our destination. When we walked through a large pair of gates, she stopped in front of me and pulled a knife from her pocket. I instinctively backed up, growling loudly in warning. She looked at me confused and alarmed at my growl.

"I'm just cutting the ropes." She insisted. I growled once more before backing away. I glared at her harshly before I unsheathed my claws and quickly cut the rope that wrapped around my hands. As soon as they were off, I growled in appreciation of my hands finally being free. I felt my tail wag slightly behind me as I rubbed them softly.

"W-what in the world?!" Cassandra said bewildered as she glared at me suspiciously. I gave her a look as she shook her head and began to walk into the direction we were headed earlier. I began to follow her quietly as I observed our surroundings. We quickly walked across a bridge before we exited another set of large gates. Afterwards we quickly made our way across another path on the way to our destination. As we headed closer to another bridge, suddenly there was a large explosion hitting the bridge causing the bridge to break and us to fall on to the frozen lake underneath.

As we fell demons appeared in front of us. Cassandra drew her weapon and began to attack one demon while I was left defenseless as another began to approach me. I growled in annoyance before I looked over to see a pair of daggers. I picked them up and began to expertly slice the demon, soon all that remained was a demon in cubes on the ground.

"Drop the weapons." Cassandra said angrily as she turned back towards me her weapon aimed.

"Fine." I said annoyed.

"No wait, you can't be left defenseless and I can't protect. Keep them." Cassandra said sighing as she sheathed her weapon and began walking again. I followed her after I put my weapons into two pockets in my cloak. We walked on the path for a long while trying to get to the forward camp. Along the way we fought different types of demons all which were slayed quickly. I could feel the trees around me trying to tell me something, I felt a connection to something that was up ahead. I pushed forward trying to see what was drawing me. I rushed ahead and soon we heard sounds of fighting.

"Come on they need our help." Cassandra yelled as she ran ahead of me. I nodded my head before rushing up behind her and started slashing demons. After the first set of demons were killed another set appeared before us. I quickly slay the second set before I looked up at the rift. I walked towards it quickly before I snuck my hand up to it, it immediately connected with the rift as it started to draw power from me as it closed. Once it closed, I brought my hand back to me and rubbed it gently trying to resolve the numbness that preceded.

"Impressive, I've never seen anyone with so much power not even a mage."

I looked up quickly recognizing the voice that spoke. I looked over and saw a handsome man with a staff in hand standing a bit ways. I stare at him for a long moment as I study his face, it still looked the same after so many years. I felt my tail move slightly behind me before it began to speed up a bit. I felt my cloak move along with my tail as my ears twitched happily before they suddenly stopped. I felt my face heat up at my embarrassing actions as I looked down at the snow-covered ground.

"Da' fen?" He asked. I looked back up at his face as it went from shocked to a large beautiful smile. I looked at him for a moment before I nodded my head softly a smile gracing my face. I saw his smile get a bit bigger before he ran towards me and picked me up in the air squeezing me tightly.

"Ar missed ma da' fen. (I missed you little wolf.)" Solas said as he gently lowered me to the ground as leaned back and smiled brightly at me. He brought me close once more putting his head into my neck gently nuzzling my neck. I shivered before wrapping my arms around him tightly, laying my head onto his warm chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna continues towards the breach with her beloved Solas by her side.

“Eh hem.” A short man with blonde hair and a crossbow bow coughs. I slowly move my head to look at the man while keeping my head on Solas’s chest as he slowly removed his head from my neck and placed it on my head, my left ear twitching slightly against his jaw. I feel a blush creep onto my face as the dwarf looks at me with a smirk covering his face. I lowered my eyes briefly before raising them back up willing my blushing to ease. 

“So, care to explain?” The dwarf says. I feel Solas sigh softly against one of my ears making me shiver before he gently began to release me. I reluctantly let go of him as he backed away a bit and grabbed his staff before coming back towards me and wrapping an arm around my waist with his free arm allowing me to rest into his side. I relaxed against his side happily as I wrapped an arm around him as well. 

“What in thedas is going on?!” Cassandra asked angrily. I look at her as my eyes narrow into a sharp glare. I growled lowly under my breath as my tail swished behind me in anger. 

“Elvyr da' fen. (Easy little wolf.)” Solas says as he squeezes my waist gently to calm me. 

“Well, chuckles?” The dwarf asks. My face morphs to one of laughter as I cover my mouth with my free hand trying to hide my giggle. I can’t believe the dwarf called Solas chuckles. I fail a bit as a few giggles slip out of my mouth before I look up at Solas. He gives me a “your silly” look before he turns his attention back towards the dwarf. 

“Very well Varric, meet ma da’fen Luna.” 

“Nice to meet you madam.” Varric said as he winked at me. I felt Solas shift beside me a bit beside me before he relaxed once more. 

“Andraste’s ass, that doesn’t explain anything! Who is she? What is she? How do you two know each other?!” Cassandra yelled as she drew her weapon aiming towards Solas and I. 

I growled loudly before I moved in front of Solas before he could move. I felt my ears pin to my head and my tail rise in a threatening manner. I felt my fangs and claws grow as I stared at Cassandra warning her to back down before she did something she would regret. I just reunited with Solas, I would be damned if I separated from him again. 

“Back down demon!” Cassandra yelled angrily as she took a step forward. 

“Luna, atish dur da' fen. As is tel din a threat as's telir geal'un. (Luna, calm down little wolf. She is not a threat she's just frightened.)” Solas said. I looked at him carefully keeping my attention on Cassandra as I snapped my jaws at her flashing my fangs before I began to relax slowly. I stared at Cassandra cautiously ready to attack if still needed. I felt as Solas wrapped his arms around my frame from behind me bringing me into a comforting embrace. 

“Ugh, we don’t have time for this. We will discuss this later, be warned.” Cassandra said sharply as she sheathed her weapon. She then came over towards me and went to grab my arm. I felt as Solas moved me away from Cassandra to put me behind him before Cassandra could grab me. She looked at both him and I bewildered before her face contorted to a face of fury. She was about to say something when Solas beat her to it. 

“Wouldn’t it be better for us to travel with you seeker? There are many more demons to fight and our help will be needed. And I can’t leave behind my da’fen on her own again.” Solas said. 

“What? No, I have more than enough to deal with her, let alone more people.” 

“Come on Seeker, you need us.” Varric said smirking. 

“Ugh fine, let's go. And fix your cloak I don’t need to deal with that headache right now.” Cassandra said before she started walking to the forward camp that Liliana was sent to earlier. I felt Solas grab my hand gently before giving me a small smile and began walking the way Cassandra went. I looked and saw Varric give us a curious glance from the corner of my eye before we began on our way. 

Soon enough we made it to the forward camp only to encounter another rift like the one from before. We quickly slayed the demons till no more appeared before I closed the rift. 

“Open the gate, the rift is gone.” Cassandra said. 

“Whatever that mark is, it sure is useful.” Varric said. 

“Well done da’fen.” Solas said as he smiled at me. 

Once we entered through the gate, we walked towards a man in chantry robes. I growled under my breath as we approached before pulling my hood down a bit further trying to conceal my face better. I had encountered the Chantry when I was younger only to be called a demon and be tortured for my features. Since then I have hated the Chantry with a passion. 

“There you are, I’m glad you made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is...” Leliana said with a ting of relief in her voice. 

“I know who she is. As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” The chantry man said. I growled loudly as I moved away from the guards in anger, I wasn’t going to go down without a fight. I saw as Solas tensed up behind me moving his staff into a defensive posture as his face filled with rage. 

“Disregard that! Who do you think you are Chancellor?! You have no power, there is no longer a divine. So, you best remember that, this prisoner is under my protection so any decisions regarding her fall to me.” Cassandra said as she threated the Chancellor. I smiled softly before relaxing back into a cautious stance as I felt Solas relax and shift closer just in case I needed protection. 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” I asked with slight anger in my voice. 

“You shouldn’t even be here demon!” The Chancellor said. I flinched slightly at the use of the word as memories flashed into my mind. I quickly shook the memories away as I felt Solas move next to me wrapping his arm around my waist supportively as he glared daggers at the Chancellor. 

“Calling me a demon, how low can you be masa kisser?” I said lowly as I glared at the Chancellor. I felt as Solas shook slightly beside me in amusement. 

“You!?” The Chancellor asked fearfully in a low tone. I smirked at him slightly as I felt Solas turned to me with a curious expression on his face. The chancellor rid his face of fear before he turned to Cassandra and began speaking once more. 

“Call a retreat, seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” Chancellor said hopelessly. 

“We can stop this before it's too late.” Cassandra responded. 

“How, you won’t survive long enough to reach the temple even with all your soldiers.” Chancellor said with skeptically. 

“We must get to the temple, it’s the quickest way.” Cassandra said. 

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains. 

“We lost contact with a whole squad on that mountain path, it's too risky.” Cassandra said dismissively. 

“Listen to me, stop this now before more lives are lost.” The chancellor pleaded. Before Cassandra could respond the sky lit up once more as the breach flashed a bright green and crackled angrily. I flinched hard as I felt my hand begin to pulse angrily as pain shot through my arm. I watched as my hand flashed green and crackled causing more pain to shoot through my arm. I felt my ears twitch violently as I reacted to the pain in my arm. My tail swished behind me as I try withholding my pain attempting to damper the pain. 

“Luna, lasa em itha mar lav. (Luna, let me see you're arm.)” Solas said as concern painted his voice. I look over at him as my arm is clenched and place against my chest to cease the pain. I slowly move my arm from my chest towards Solas as I flinched with pain. I saw his eyes fill with pain and sorrow as he saw me flinch a few times. I rubbed my arm gently applying healing magic as he did. Soon the pain was gone, and the breach stopped crackling. 

“Is mah on'el ma' lath? (Is that better my love?)” Solas asked as he continued to rub my arm gently. 

“Vin, undefined ma ma' mate. (Yes, thank you my love.)” I whispered as I grabbed his hand removing it from my arm and holding it tenderly and rubbing circles into his hand. I smiled at him reassuringly before turning my attention back to Cassandra who was looking at me in concern. 

“You're the one that has to close the breach, pick the path you wish to take.” Cassandra said a bit of concern still lacing her voice. 

“Varric? Solas?” I asked. 

“Take the mountain path, there could be survivors.” Varric said and Solas nodded along with him. 

“We take the mountain path. I don’t want to say we have lost people when we have no proof.” I said. 

“Alright, the mountain path it is.” Cassandra said. 

“You will regret this Seeker.” Chancellor Roderick said. 

I growled lowly at the Chancellor before I began to move past him still holding onto Solas’s hand. After we finally got away from the annoying Chancellor and the people, I removed my cloak allowing my body to engulfed by the cold and the life of the plants around me. Solas stared at me appreciatively as he looked me up and down admiring how I have grown over the years we were apart. 

“Tha sulrahn ma aron ma' lath? (See something you like my love?” I asked as a smirk covered my face. I watched as Solas blushed softly while a smile appeared on his face. His eyes glazed over in lust as he watched me. I giggle softly before I approached him slowly. I watched as his eyes followed my movements happily before I reached him. 

“Vin, ir ir so. Ma britha so ina'lan'ehn ma' lath. (Yes, very much so. You look so beautiful my love.)” Solas said as he wrapped his arms around my waist trapping me against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it looks like Solas and Luna have progressed super quickly in their romance. It's only because the two have a history together, which will be explained later on. Thanks for reading! Please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

“And you are even more sexy than I remember.” I said flirtatiously. I stared into his eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I stared into his eyes reveling in the warmth his eyes held for me. I leaned up closer to his face as, I stared deeply into his eyes. Our lips edged closer and closer as our eyes fluttered closed, just as our lips were about to touch, we were interrupted. 

“Hey Chuckles, Giggles we have to keep moving.” Varric said which caused our eyes to open once more. I saw as disappoint flashed through Solas’s eyes as we edged our lips from each other. I sighed softly in disappointment before I moved my head into his neck rubbing along his neck quickly marking him with my scent. 

“Luna...” Solas said softly as he looked at me, shock and happiness swirled in his eyes before he smiled brightly. He pulled me into a quick before we parted and began walking on our way once more. We climbed the paths quickly, slaying demons when necessary. Eventually we approached a latter that I quickly climbed up with Solas following me. I looked slightly over my shoulder to notice him enjoying the view. I wiggled my ass a bit as I climbed the latter as to tease Solas. I heard him groan in satisfaction from my little show before we made our way to a building. 

“Tel vixen em da'len. (Don’t tempt me little wolf.)” Solas growled into my ear as we approached the building. I shivered softly before turning my head towards him slightly a smile playing on my lips. I smiled at his cockily before he grabbed my waist and pressed me against him causing me to gasp softly at the feel of “him” against my ass. He then moved away as he made his way toward the building as Cassandra and Varric got up onto the ground of the building. I watched as he shot me a smile as he walked away causing me groan softly in annoyance of his teasing. 

“Did we miss anything?” Varric asked a smirk on his face. I glared at him before I made my way into the building passing Solas. Once we entered, I looted a few bags and killed a few demons before sealing the rift. Once we exited the building, I threw back on my cloak that had been wrapped around my waist. I sensed people up ahead a didn’t want to deal with the headache of explaining anything. 

As we approached, we noticed some of our forces fighting against demons a few already dead on the ground. I quickly approached as my companions were a bit behind me and began fighting the demons, slaughtering each once around me. By the time Varric, Cassandra, and Solas come close I had already slayed all the demons. As they approached a demon appeared behind them suddenly ready to strike. I quickly rush over to them as the demon brought its arm down to strike them. I quickly cut off its arm to which is screeches loudly before I shut it up by cutting off its head allowing it the freedom to return to the fade to its original purpose. 

I look down feeling a stinging pain on my upper stomach a few inches below my breast. I growled lowly as the pain stung my chest, probably a poison incorporated into it. I pulled out some moss quickly from a inner pocket in my cloak and place it onto the wound before anyone can notice before I move the cloak to cover the wound. I then turn around to see the others to see their bewildered looks on their faces at how quick I got to them and how I saved them from a fatal wound. 

“Luna, are you okay?” Cassandra asks quickly. I can see the shock and slight fear in her eyes. She must have realized that I’m more dangerous than I appear. 

“Ma lath, are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Solas said quickly as he rushed toward me. I saw the fear and worry swirl in his eyes. 

“Ar'm alright ma' lath. (I’m alright my love.)” I say quickly trying to ease the worry in his eyes. I gently pull him closer to me trying to provide comfort as I wrap my arms gently around him. I withhold the flinch as he pulls me even closer having pressed against my wound and wraps his arms around me. It hurt but it would only hurt him more to know I got hurt even if it was to protect him and our companions. 

“Thank you giggles, I appreciate it.” Varric said as he bowed toward me slightly. I nodded my head as best I could before Solas finally released me having finally calmed down. I carefully removed myself from the arm he had wrapped around my waist. I then walked up towards the rift that had summoned the demons and closed it quickly making sure no more demons were summoned. 

“Thank the maker you finally arrived Lady Cassandra, I don’t think we could have held on much longer.” 

“Thank the prisoner, she insisted on coming this way.” Cassandra said. 

“The prisoner?” A scout asked. I growled lowly under my breath; my irritation clear on my face. I have a damn name, and as far as I’m concerned, I'm no longer a prisoner. I flinched slightly at the pain from my wound as I tensed up in anger and frustration. I forced myself to relax as to not allow for further damage or pain. 

“I apologize my Lady; it was rude of me to say such. You have my sincere gratitude for saving us.” The scout said. I nodded my head at her, accepting her apologize and gratitude. 

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment, go, while you still can.” 

“At once, come one let's move.” The scout said as she left with her fellow companions. 

“Our path ahead is clear, let us move.” I spoke quickly, starting to make my way down the path. 

“Yes, let us go.” Cassandra said as she and others followed me. I quickly made my way down the long path. On the way we faced a few demons that were quickly taken care of. Soon enough we arrived at the temple were the breach was first activated. 

“This, this is where you walked out if the fade.” Cassandra said quietly. 

“Ahn is min an? (What is this place?)” I whisper quietly. 

“Min is dhru'an or druast genise ma' lath. (This is the temple of sacred ashes my love.)” Solas whispered into my ear as he stood behind me. I turned to him slightly giving him a smile and a nod of gratitude. I looked into his eyes and saw some pain still lingering. I turned to him fully and hugged him to me tightly despite the pain. I felt him wrap his around me securely laying his head on top of mine. He then relaxed into my embrace which had calmed him a bit, I knew he was worried, and he didn’t want to lose me again like he did long ago. I squeezed him a bit more before I slowly pull away as he did. I looked into his eyes once more seeing the pain had lessened. I leaned up and placed a kiss onto his cheek causing him to blush a bit before he smiled at me. We then slowly separated and went to follow Cassandra and Varric as they had begun to explore the ruined temple. 

I looked around at the burned bodies around me as we proceed around the temple, it was awful. I may not know them but there was those that did. I felt guilt well up inside me, could this really be my fault? What happened? Why was I in the fade in the first place? I shook the thoughts from my head before I continued the path. Soon we came upon red rock things shooting up from the ground. I looked at it curiously, having never seen it before. As I got closer, I immediately jumped back away from it growling loudly. 

“Ahn's del ma'lath? (What’s wrong my love?)” Solas said as he rushed to my side. I growled even louder pushing him behind me a bit. 

“Ma’lath?” Solas said as he noticed my anger and protectiveness. 

“What’s wrong Giggles? Oh, I see.” Varric said in understanding. 

“What is that stuff and what's wrong with her?” Cassandra asked slightly agitated. 

“That seeker is red lyrim. Very dangerous stuff, caused my brother to go crazy back in Kirkwall. Seems like giggles picked up on it.” Varric said, a tinge of sadness washed into his voice. 

“How?” Cassandra asked questioningly. 

“Bad, its bad. So evil, pain, suffering, death.” I whisper lowly under my breath in a dazed state as I stared at the red stuff. 

“Luna, my love. Calm down, speak to me.” Solas said worriedly. 

“It’s evil Solas, I can smell it, smell the decay and disease. I don’t know where it comes from or what it’s made of but it's very deadly.” I said carefully trying to relax myself before I lost control. 

“Easy ma lath. It’s alright. It’ll be alright.” Solas whispered as he drew me into a comforting embrace. I gently put my arms onto his as he held onto me. I drew on his warmth and comforting aura further relaxing me. 

“Come on giggles, the sooner were away from it the better you’ll feel.” Varric said as he looked at me concerned. I looked over at him briefly nodding my head before I looked back at the red stone. I wanted to leave but I had to do something as well. I couldn’t leave the plants suffering within it nor could I allow it to spread. Slowly I removed myself from Solas as he gave me a curious look before I slowly approached the red lyrim. 

“Love?” Solas asked slightly concerned as I grew closer to it. 

“Giggles that’s not a good idea.” Varric said as he came closer to me. 

I looked over at him quickly giving him a slight glare as a warning to stay back. I turned back towards the stone before I slowly reached my hands out towards it bending my knees slightly grounding myself. I slowly touched the stone allowing my hands to lightly touch it before I was swarmed by the corruption.


End file.
